


Invading Personal Space

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Jae-Ha tricked Hak, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: Prompt “things you said with no space between us” with Hak and Jae-ha, who are locked in a closet and unable to get out. Crack drabble for Tumblr drabble challenge prompt.





	Invading Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuvstarrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/gifts).



> Prompt #16 “things you said with no space between us” Alright here we go! I was kind of struggling how to come up with a situation for this prompt XD Forgive me for not fully explaining their situation but just thinking of this prompt I wanted to do something with them stuck together in a closet XD and I apologize as this is so a crack XDDD

Hak was really started to question how the hell he got into this situation? Oh yeah, the princess asked him to go with her Ryokuryuu to help investigate. This particular shop in the Red Light was rumored to be handing out Nadai to their customers and they were in pursuit of the supplier, but when they tried to go in and get it themselves they had no luck, so Jae-ha suggested they hide in the closet as they snuck in the next day and wait and see if they could catch the supplier in the act. But this was so such a tiny closet and he felt the Green Dragon’s body pressed against his, making it so uncomfortable.

“Can’t you turn around?” the Thunder Beast hissed rather low, the two men were facing each other at the moment, and the Ryokuryuu’s face was pressed against his as they both were spying out the small silted holes of the closet door.

“And miss the show? Hak-kins if your virgin eyes are bothering you that badly you can look away.” Jae-ha chuckled. “Or is it that you want to keep the best view to yourself?”

“ ** _As if._** ” Hak growled. “The sooner we finish this damn job the better. You’re the only idiot that is enjoying being here in the first place.”

“Oh Hak, we really need to do something about you holding it in so much, while I know you’re holding yourself for Yona dear, a man can combust from that.” Jae-ha teased, which Hak struggled to get his hand to move but they were so snug against each other it was impossible to punch the Green Dragon.

“Not every man is you, that would die if you didn’t have a female around you every few minutes.” The Thunder Beast chose to growl instead.

“Oh Hak, you wound me so.” Jae-ha faked a tear at that. “You must really have been holding yourself for so long for Yona dear that you’ve become immune to all female charm. I pity you there, after all a night with a lovely lady is probably what you need for that temper of yours.”

“I told you before I’m not interested, pervert.” Hak glared at him. “… Also watch where you put your hands already!”

Jae-ha snickered at that, shifting his palm that was brushing against the Lightning Beast’s back. “Awww am I making you nervous Hak? Don’t worry big brother can take gooood care of you…” he purred.

Hak bopped his head forehead to smack his forehead against the Ryokuryuu’s, he didn’t mind the pain one bit as he just wanted the pervert to shut the hell up already. “I should have taken White Snake with me instead, and dammit why did I leave my glaive back with Shin-ah?” he grumbled even though he knew why, it would have been too suspicious if he had that huge weapon with him.

“ _Oowww…_ Such a violent reaction, you sure know how to set the mood.” Jae-ha smirked at him, slowly moving his hand to grab at Hak’s, caressing his fingers slowly. “Now if only Yona dear was here between us, things could get really interesting…”

Seven different shades of red flirted through Hak’s face, as he swapped between embarrassment of possibly imagining it, and getting pissed as hell for the suggestion. “The princess would never-!”

Jae-ha laughed at his reaction. “You wouldn’t know unless you tried right? After all then big brother could help you with-“ he was cut off as Hak finally pulled his hand all the way up to smack his palm against the Ryokuryuu’s jaw. “ _Oooohh that hurt so much~”_

“God must you _ALWAYS_ be such a pervert?!” Hak growled, an anger vein popping on his forehead.

“At least I’m not denying anything.” Jae-ha winked at him. _“… Just holding back.”_

Hak raised his eyebrow at that. “What the hell does that mean?”

“I’ll tell mine if you tell yours.” Jae-ha grinned.

“Cut the bullshit Droopy Eyes.” The Lightning Beast hissed. “If this is about anything you’ve done to the princess behind my back…”

“ _Always so suspicious…_ ” Jae-ha sighed and shook his head.

Hak was about to growl at him again, but then finally noticed their target. “ _There!_ … **Damn!** I can’t move in here it’s so cramped!”

Jae-ha struggled a bit as well to move. “Well it was a tight fit after all, sure that pent up anger can’t break us out of here?”

Hak tried smacking his fist against the closet door. _“… Dammit!_ Someone must have locked it after us! Now what?!”

“Well I can think of one way to get out….” Jae-ha mused.

“Then do it already Droopy Eyes!” Hak snarled… And suddenly regretted it as the Green Dragon kissed him right on the lips! …….. A fuse snapped in Hak’s brain as he found not only the strength to break open the door, but break free and throw the Ryokuryuu down with his hands around the Green Dragon’s throat. “ ** _I’LL KILL YOU!!!!_** ”

“It got us out didn’t it?” Jae-ha chuckled, waving to the ladies. “Girls, I’d run if I were you. And I apologize for the mess. Also Hak, our target is getting away.” He pointed to the door that the man in question had run out of.

“Dammit…. Don’t think I’ll forget about this!” Hak growled, chasing after him.

Jae-ha chuckled as he stood up and dusted off his robes. _“…. Soooo worth it.”_


End file.
